A low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) material can serve as a semiconductor material for a high performance display device due to a high carrier mobility. However, a process for an LTPS array substrate is relatively difficult. In addition to that annealing uniformity control and doping control of an amorphous silicon are relatively difficult, the material needs to meet strict properties and thus increases a threshold of the technique. Thus, a fabrication method having reduced number of masks needs to be developed, such that a production cost can be reduced.